Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 8
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = William Sliney | Inker1_1 = William Sliney | Colourist1_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Jimmy * Other Characters: * * * * * Thor (Thor Odinson) * Lois Lane * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ********* ******** ******** **** ** Items: * * * * | Synopsis1 = At Mercy Hospital, Jasmine becomes impatient that her dinner hasn't arrived. Thus, she gets out of bed and starts wandering the hospital, all the while talking to herself regarding her girlfriend Rhonda's transformation into an Inhuman. She then stops and notices an open hospital room and spots a comatose Tempest, before her mother Cecilia rudely shuts the door. Cecilia then calls someone, asking for protection for her daughter to keep unwanted persons away. At the 5th Precinct, Miguel's attempt to bail out Raul (who was jailed for punching a police officer so Jasmine could get into the church to get to Rhonda), gets complicated as a crook grabs a gun and holds a hostage. Switching into his costume, he webs the perp's gun and knocks him out. Soon afterwards, he changed into his civvies and bails out Raul. But as they're about to get into the limo, Miguel gets a call from Jasmine, who informs him of a person matching Tempest's description. Raul notes that he's distressed, but Miguel orders Raul to go back to the office, accidentally showing his fangs when he had to repeat himself. Miguel goes to Mercy Hospital and confirms with Jasmine that Tempest was indeed in the hospital, so he decides to check it out. Unfortunately, a massive bodyguard is blocking his way. The giant attacks him when he fails to bribe him. The giant, identifying himself as Man Mountain Marko, throws Miguel into the stairwell. He asks Lyla who Marko is. She identifies Marko as a Maggia enforcer. Miguel then switches to his costume and make a call. Marko checks the stairwell and assumes Miguel had took off. When he returns to Tempest's room, he finds Spider-Man 2099 standing over her. Miguel threatens to kill him if he doesn't leave. Marko, having a score to settle with Spider-Man, attacks him. Marko turns the tables on him as he catches Miguel's fist, noting that he isn't the Spidey he knows, as Spidey is not so clumsy or murderous. Their fight brings them to the nursery, so Marko threatens the innocent infants if Miguel doesn't leave the hospital. Miguel does as he says and leave, so Marko spares the children. He then calls someone on the phone, requesting that they move Tempest elsewhere. However, he returns to find Tempest's room empty. Miguel and Peter Park/Spidey are revealed to have rescued Tempest and are transporting her to a private facility. Spidey asks Miguel what he intends to do. Miguel declares that since Tempest's mother lied to him, he's gonna have words with her. | Solicit = • MIGUEL LEARNS THE TRUTH ABOUT TEMPEST! • THE ONLY THING STANDING BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM? MAN-MOUNTAIN MARKO | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}